Forever Inside You
by smithANDnoble
Summary: 11 becomes one with his TARDIS on a whole new level of the meaning


**Title:** Forever Inside You

**Show:** Doctor Who

**Fandom:** 11/Idris-TARDIS

**Rating:** M

**Spoilers: **The Doctors Wife/Takes place when there at the old TARDIS controls

**Note:** As I was writing this I could imagine them having done something like this with Sarah Jane; had they not done it with Idris. Just Imagine if Sarah Jane had become the TARDIS or a part of it; the doctor could have made love to Sarah Jane and the TARDIS at the same time and then when Sarah Jane left her earthly body she would have become one with the TARDIS and been forever with the Doctor, after being intimate for the first and last time with the Doctor. I haven't seen the last Sarah Jane Adventure, and since I've had a hard time dealing with the death of Lis Sladen won't.. Matter of fact I haven't' seen any of the Sarah Jane adventures [well except for 5 minutes of the Wedding of Sarah Jane] but still I think this would have been freaking beautiful. Sarah Jane FOREVER with HER doctor! But at last that didn't happen, so here's my version with Idris. If it were Sarah Jane, it would have been more tender and much more romantic.

* * *

><p>The Doctor had always loved his TARDIS, but now with the soul of his ship in the body of a human being, he was able to love it in a whole different way. A physical way; unlike the mere stroking of his hand against it with nothing in return.<p>

Oh and the kissing; the feel of lips against his as real hands stroked him back. The feel of a warm tongue thrashing about inside his mouth; the taste of another, but not just any another, his TARDIS. The love of his life that he'd thought been his choice to steal so many years ago.

It was heaven wrapped up in one perfectly soft body. So it was human, only one heart but again that heart was now being fueled by the only woman; other then Sarah Jane Smith that is, he ever loved.

"I want to be inside you..." the Doctor whispered in her ear, as the woman; Idris, possessed by his TARDIS pulled him between her parted legs.

"You've been inside me forever, my Doctor; how much more in me can you get?" Idris asked back as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Oh Sexy; you do not know the depths to which I still have not been inside you," the Doctor answered when he reached down and pulled her dress up; almost begging with his next request. "Please don't say no..."

"Why would I say no, my Doctor? You're my husband, I'm your wife." She paused when she felt his hand slide inside her panties, then with a slight gasp asked, "Oh my Doctor, what are you doing?"

"I'm stroking you; you love it when I stroke you." The Doctor looked into her eyes; sliding his fingers between her outer lips; stroking her with three.. "You make that noise... Please; I want to hear you make that noise."

"What noise?"

"Oh, you know what noise..." The Doctor answered, then latched onto the ear of Idris, sliding a finger into her warmth; she was wet, so wet and so ready for him but still she hadn't made that noise. Without waiting he added another finger and pushed past her human barrier. He knew it hurt; the minute he felt her hands tighten in his hair; another downfall about the TARDIS being inside a human female, but one he was willing to look passed. "It will only hurt for a minute or two; just relax, I promise it will start to feel better."

"But my Doctor, you've never hurt me before..." Idris tightened her grip on the Doctor's hair; wondering why all of a sudden his touch hurt as well as excited. She panted out her next question. "W..Why? 'C.. Cause I'm human?"

"You are not human, Sexy; you are in the form of a human.."

"That still leaves me to feel that which is human; and humans feel pain." Idris paused then loosened her grip on the Doctor's hair; her body relaxing enough to feel the pleasure humans also feel from his actions. It was then that her body began to move with the fingers inside of her."Oh and so much pleasure."

"You think that's pleasurable? Just wait..."

"What are you doing?" Idris asked when the Doctor sped up his pumping action; curling and twisting his fingers inside her. Hitting that perfect spot; creating that perfect friction that caused her to become light headed and to tighten around his fingers. "Oh that's it; I like that. Don't stop doing that; it's making me dizzy and.. Oh my Doctor, don't stop..."

"I won't; I've waited way too long for this moment to stop now." The Doctor pushed harder; and deeper, still twisting and curling as her tiny squeaks turned into a rhythmic moan that sounded much like the human version of the TARDIS he'd asked for earlier.

"Oh... " Idris's movements of her hips became frantic; exciting the Doctor more and more each time she hit against the erection in his pants. How'd she dreamed of this; every time she felt him touch her controls. His fingers soft and gentle, but nothing that could even compare to.. "Oh my.. My..."

Without being able to finish "Oh my Doctor"; her voice lifting an octave higher, the walls that surrounded his fingers tightened; fell then began to contract. Over and over again as Idris pushed harder down onto her lover's hand. Hard. till the walls around his fingers began to quiver and collapse..

Not being able to restrain himself any longer; the Doctor needing to be inside his TARDIS in a way he'd never been, pulled himself from the pants he was wearing and with one thrust entered Idris. His ams; both wrapped around Idris and pulled her tighter against him. One hand rose to the back of her head, and grasped onto a clump of hair.

"You feel so good..." the Doctor spoke as his other hand moved down, resting on her bottom. "Wrap your legs around me; I need to be deeper inside you."

"Oh my Doctor..." Idris did as she was told; the Doctor moving his hand down her to thigh when her bottom rested on the TARDIS; he lifted it just a little higher onto his hip.

"I love you..." The Doctor panted the two words; thrusting faster as he felt the head of his swollen cock hit the human cervix inside his lover. Over and over, as he lifted her leg to a height perfect for maximum penetration. Again he repeated his words; adding "so much" after the "I love".

"I.. I.. Love you t.. too m.. my Doctor..."

"I want to be inside you forever..." The Doctor could feel himself building; his orgasm building as he felt hers, but he wanted her to climax at the same time he did. This was their first and last time they would be able to be together like this, and he wanted it to be magical for both. "Idris cum with me; please... Let go."

"I am.. A.. and you.. will be..." Idris paused; she was so close to letting go as he told her, but she needed him to know one last thing before she did, and that was. "be.. be w.. with me forever.. Oh my Doctor, you let go.. n... Now..."

Hearing this, and feeling Idris's walls collapsing around his cock as he did with his fingers, the Doctor let go and released into her. Everything he had with one last thrust; pouring into her till he was empty and collapsed against her.


End file.
